Ciencia Traviesa Third Season
by WickedScience
Summary: Después del incidente con el koala Toby y Elizabeth deben volver a la preparatoria de Sandy Bay a terminar su último año de escuela mientras tratan de convencer a todos de que ya no son mas unos genios, aunque aún lo siguen siendo, Elizabeth no perderá una oportunidad para estar cerca de Toby y Jack no va a perdonar que le hallan arrebatado la genialidad.
1. Chapter 1 - Trust

-¡La tabla de surf! –dijo Toby a su amigo Russ que estaba sentado junto a él. –La olvidé en la playa.

-Claro estabas más distraído con otras cosas.

-Russ, ya te dije que no quiero que menciones nada de lo que paso.

-Yo solo digo…

-Y tampoco quiero que se lo comentes a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?

-Por que iba a hacerlo, relajate.

-Vamos tenemos que ir a buscar la tabla, antes de que alguien mas la encuentre.

Al llegar al lugar en donde la había dejado Toby se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. –Su celular empezó a sonar, era Elizabeth.

-Hola.

-Hola Toby dejaste tu tabla tirada en la playa, yo la tengo, ahora estoy en mi laboratorio, el koala destruyó gran parte de el y vine por algunas de mis cosas antes de que alguien mas las encuentre. ¿Me puedes prestar el rayo reductor?

-Voy para allá.

Al salir del elevador en la torre del reloj se dio cuenta que Garth y Jack también estaban allí:

¿Qué hace este idiota aquí? –Le preguntó a la chica.

-Tratar de aprovecharse de la situación, como siempre.

-Aunque yo no sea un genio, no olviden que aun sé sus secretos y se lo puedo contar a todo el mundo.

-Creo que ya todo el mundo vio al koala gigante y la tabla voladora. –dijo Toby, Elizabeth camino hacia y lo tomo del brazo diciendo:

-Creo que si Jack le dice a todo el mundo que nosotros sabemos como convertir a cualquier persona en genio y que somos capaces de crear casi cualquier cosa, podríamos tener más problemas.

-Es por eso que he venido a proponerles un trato.

-Tu solo viniste aquí a ver que cosa podías robar.-Interrumpió Garth. Elizabeth tomo el rayo reductor que tenía Toby entre sus manos y se lo dio a Garth.

-Empieza a encoger todo y guardalo en una de las cajas. –El chico le hizo caso de mala gana.

-No hare jamás un trato contigo, Elizabeth y yo dejaremos de ser genios, justo esta misma noche si es necesario, antes de que todos empiecen a hacer preguntas por la mañana.

-Jack, es obvio que tenemos que discutir esto, ¿porque no te vas y me dejas hablar con Toby acerca de lo que me propusiste? Mañana te diremos la decisión que hemos tomado.

-Esta bien, pero los buscare mañana a primera hora, no confió en ustedes. Voy a buscarte a tu casa en cuando salga el sol Johnson.

-Garth, acompañalo a la salida y revisa que no este ningún maestro o velador por los pasillos.

Cuando se quedaron solos Toby dijo:

-¿Estas demente? Si, ya sé que lo estas, pero no estaras pensando.

-No estoy pensando en hacer ningún trato con ese estúpido, lo odio como nunca he odiado a nadie, lo que haremos será engañarlo, le haremos creer que construiremos un invento que comercializaremos para darle las ganancias a el, pero lo que voy a hacer es construir un aparato para borrarle la memoria, así ya podremos contarle al mundo lo que nosotros queramos.

-¡No otra vez!, ¡No puedes borrarle la memoria a las personas cada vez que se te de la gana Elizabeth!

-No me vas a negar que se merece mucho más. Después de lo que…-hubo un momento de silencio.-Después de lo que nos quería hacer.

-Si recuerdo bien, fuiste tu la que me iba a quitar la genialidad. –Ella bajo la mirada.

-Toby, deberías escuchar la manera en que me hablaba, mirándome a los ojos, no se como logró que le diera toda mi confianza tan rápido, no solo con la genialidad, le conté cosas, acerca de mi que jamás le había contado a nadie, pensé que el era, no lo se, maravilloso y perfecto, perdóname Toby, jamás debí haberlo escuchado. –El chico la abrazo tratando de consolarla y ella recargo la cabeza en su hombro. Tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Ya lo sé, Te entiendo. –Dijo el separándose un poco de ella, quedando frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-No estés enojado conmigo por favor…

-No lo estoy, toda la rabia que siento es hacia Jack. Tú no eres ningún angel, pero el te manipulo, sin importarle nada más que su beneficio personal. Estoy de acuerdo, le borraremos la memoria mañana temprano, solamente a el. Y tu y yo estamos bien, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto ella borrando la sonrisa nerviosa que tenia en su rostro. Garth entro en ese momento.

-No vi a nadie en los corredores. Deberíamos irnos ahora.

Garth tomo una de las cajas y Toby fue por la otra, justo antes de agarrarla pateo a unos centímetros de distancia, sin querer, el relicario que Jack le había regalado a Elizabeth esa mañana, lo levanto y lo guardo en su bolsillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al salir de la escuela Toby dijo:

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y te ayudo a construir el artefacto para borrarle a Jack la memoria?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Creo que es lo mejor y entre mas pronto lo hagamos es mejor.

-Sí, claro.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que había varias personas rodeando la casa de Toby, el padre de este estaba tratando de hacer que se marcharan, en su mayoría parecían periodistas, al verlos corrieron hacia ellos. Los tres chicos esquivaron las preguntas y caminaron rápido hasta la habitación de Toby, al abrir la puerta se llevo la sorpresa de que Sasha y Nikki estaban esperándolo adentro.

-Toby, al fin regresaste, y vienes con ella. –Dijo mirando a Elizabeth con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Es una larga historia la que tengo que contarte…

-Ya lo creo, tengo tiempo…

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que hacer algo que no puede esperar, pero después tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar contigo y contarte detalladamente todo lo que sucedió.

-Soy tu novia Toby, Jack me dijo está tarde lo que tú y está son, no puedo creer que me ocultaras algo así.

-¿Me hubieras creído? ¿Qué hubieras pensado de mi si te lo hubiera dicho? No estaba seguro.

-Jack lo sabía, no puedo creer que no confiaras en mí, y veo que sigues sin hacerlo. –Nikki se puso de pie y se marcho, Toby fue tras de ella y Elizabeth se sentó en el sofá con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes auqui? –les pregunto Sasha a ella y a Garth.

-Toby y yo vamos a trabajar en algo y Garth nos ayudo a traer esto.

Cuando Toby volvió se veía preocupado y le dijo a su prima:

-Sasha si alguien te pregunta algo, les dices que no sabes nada mas de lo que viste hoy, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.

-Le dije lo mismo a Russ. Tu tampoco digas nada Garth. Tengo un plan, Elizabeth y yo trabajaremos en el esta noche.

-De acuerdo. –La chica salió seguida por Garth.

Toby se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y dijo:

-Bien dime, ¿Qué necesitamos para empezar a construir el aparato?

-No tengo idea, aun no se me ocurre…

-¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo que no sabes si quiera si se te va a ocurrir? Tenemos algunas horas, ¿Qué tal si no lo logramos?

-Podemos seguir haciéndole creer al imbécil de Jack que haremos un trato hasta que se nos ocurra, además siempre se nos ocurre algo cuando estamos juntos. –dijo sonriendo, el la miró nervioso- Tengo el que use a principio de año para borrar la memoria de todos, quizá si lo vemos se nos pueda ocurrir algo mas rápido.

-Bien.

- Elizabeth tomo el rayo reductor y volvió el artefacto borra memorias a su tamaño original. Toby lo sostuvo y dijo:

-Ahora esfuérzate en pensar.

-¿Qué crees que hago?

Pasaron varios minutos, Elizabeth se veía realmente estresada.

-Lo tengo. –dijo Toby. Puso una caja que estaba en el piso sobre su escritorio y empezó a sacar varias cosas. –Ya se como le borraremos la memoria a Jack.

Elizabeth lo miro con curiosidad, no podía distinguir con certeza que era lo que Toby estaba haciendo. El movía todo rápidamente, parecía emocionado, como era usual cuando construía algo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Por ahora lo tengo.

Cansada de mirar, parada junto a él, Elizabeth fue y se sentó en el sofá mas cercano, había instantes en los que Toby se detenía por unos segundos y Elizabeth le preguntaba algo, sin embargo el continuaba de prisa con lo que estaba haciendo, cuarenta minutos después, el se puso de pie.

-¡Creo que ya esta! –Dijo tomando un poco de aire. Volteo a ver a Elizabeth estaba dormida, ya era de madrugada y faltaban solo un par de horas para que Jack viniera a molestarlos.

-¡Elizabeth! –dijo bajando en un volumen bajo, ella no le respondió por lo que prefirió irse a duchar y cambiarse, este había sido un día demasiado largo y complicado, y todo indicaba que el día siguiente lo sería mucho más. Además de hacerse cargo de Jack, debía encontrar la forma de reconciliarse con Nikki y explicarle todo y tendría que lidiar también con todas las preguntas que le harían con respecto a su genialidad. Mientras se quitaba los pantalones sintió el relicario que había recogido en el laboratorio de Elizabeth, aunque la culpaba un poco por lo sucedido sabía que Jack era el verdadero culpable de que las cosas de hubieran complicado tanto. –Lo abrió y vio la foto en la que ambos sonreían. –El la manipulo demasiado bien. En ese momento le vino a la mente el beso que le dio justo después de rescatarla del Koala. No era la primera vez que ella trataba de besarlo, pera está vez el no había tratado de detenerla, sabía lo que sucedería y solo me quede allí parado sin moverme. No podría describir lo que sentí cuando me toco con sus labios, hubiera querido que fueran fríos, como siempre me he sentido junto a ella, quisiera que no me hubiera transmitido nada, pero fue todo lo contrario, el cuerpo de ella estaba casi ardiendo, al igual que sus labios, desesperados, se sentían llenos de pasión pero al mismo tiempo inseguros.-Toby siguió dando vueltas en su cabeza al asunto y pensando en el escalofrío sorprendentemente agradable que había sentido al besar a Elizabeth.

Al salir del baño, Toby encontró a Elizabeth aun dormida en el sofá, decidió darle un último vistazo al invento que él había terminado realizando solo, una especia de rayo hipnotizador que haría olvidar a Jack todo lo relacionado con la genialidad y después de lo que Elizabeth le había comentado también lo había adaptado para que lo único que recordara de ella fuera su nombre. Tomo una manta y la puso sobre la chica, después se acostó en su cama, eran las 3 A.M. puso la alarma en su celular para que lo despertara a las seis, pero fue inútil, Jack lo despertó dos horas después diciéndole que le parecía mala idea verlo en su casa, que mejor lo esperaba en el café a las 5:30 a él solo. Elizabeth ya se había despertado y estaba parada junto a la cama de Toby tratando de escuchar la llamada.

-Tengo que estar en el café en media hora, Jack esta desconfiando de nosotros voy a entrar a hablar yo con el.

-Toby tu ya construiste ese rayo. Lo analice mientras dormías, creo que es perfecto.

-Tu vas a estar afuera, me voy a sentar a platicar con el y tu vas a entrar con el rayo reductor y lo vas a apuntar, después lo apuntas con esto, por mas de 4 segundos y listo. No nos hara nada a nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa si lo apunto por menos de 4 segundos?

-Es probable que le queden algunos recuerdos o que su cerebro se deforme.

-Toby debería ir a cambiarme de ropa primero...

Toby le paso una chamarra suya para que la usara.

-Nadie que conozcamos esta despierto un sábado de vacaciones a las cinco de la mañana Elizabeth, nadie te va a ver, esto es mas importante. Vamos.

Una cuadra antes de llegar al café Toby se separo de Elizabeth y le dio indicaciones de cuando entrar.

-Toby. –Lo recibió Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Nos sentamos? –sugirió el.

-Bien Toby, no veo que traigas nada contigo, cuéntame, que es lo que Elizabeth y tu han decidido.

-Esta bien, vamos a cederte un invento, para que lo comercialices o hagas lo que quieras con el, será algo bueno, para que no vuelvas a molestarnos nunca mas, esa es la condición.

-Sabía que tomarían una decisión inteligente. Y dime, ¿Ya tienen idea cual es el invento que me vas a ceder?

-¡Ninguno! –Elizabeth entró en el Café apuntándolo con el rayo reductor. En su otra mano sujetaba e aparato para borrar su memoria.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Toby se puso paró junto a ella, quince segundos después bajo ambas manos y escondió ambos aparatos en su bolsa, Jack parecía adormecido, Toby hizo que se sentara, estaba casi inconsciente, los dos chicos se apresuraron en salir de allí.

-¿Crees que es suficiente? –Le pregunto Elizabeth a Toby mientras caminaban por la playa.

-Si, ahora de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es de lo que le diremos a todos esta tarde en el noticiero en que nos citaron.

-Si...Tengo algo de hambre, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

-No puedo, debo ir a buscar a Nikki. –Elizabeth bajo la mirada.

-Toby, lo que paso ayer entre nosotros…

-Si vas a mencionar ese beso, no lo hagas, ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

-Bien. –Ella se volteó con intención de irse pero el rubio la detuvo.

-Elizabeth, lo que quería quería decirte ayer antes de que Garth nos interrumpiera, era que, si vamos a seguir siendo genios, necesitamos dejar de hacer cosas fuera de lo común.

-¿Para que queremos ser genios entonces?

-En la escuela, me refiero, conservaremos nuestro don, pero lo que iba a pedirte, es que me prometas que no harás nada, nada de eso que sueles hacer que me molesta mucho.

-No se de que hablas. -Le contesto sonriendo.

-Tus inventos para molestar a mis amigos o hacerme quedar mal con Nikki.

-Ah...

-Nunca voy a poder confiar en ti si no me demuestras que puedes comportarte.

-Bien, no voy a crear nada para dificultar tu vida.-sonrío- Entonces ¿Estamos bien? ¿Somos amigos?

-¿Amigos? Claro. Solo nada de laboratorios en la escuela, ni pintura invisible para espiarme, nada de eso.

Elizabeth lo abrazó mientras se separaron Toby balbuceo:

-Será mejor que me valla.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rain

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente del Koala en Sandy Bay, Elizabeth y Toby se las habían arreglado para explicarle a todos como es que habían creado sus inventos, dejándose examinar por médicos y científicos un par de veces, no pudieron encontrar nada fuera de lo común en ellos. En cuanto a Jack no habían tenido ningún problema, las pocas veces que se habían topado con el actuaba como si no los conociera. Pasaron unos días alocados, pero después de dos semanas al fin podían disfrutar un poco de clama, Toby había arreglado sus problemas con Nikki y seguían juntos, Sasha había ido a pasar las vacaciones con su familia en la granja, así que Toby y Russ pasaban gran parte de sus tardes mirando películas que no eran del agrado de la castaña. Un día Russ se quedó a dormir en casa de Toby y mientras desayunaban hablaban de la película que habían visto la noche anterior.

-No puedo creer que convencieran a los extraterrestres de solo llevarse el agua salada con esa excusa. Esta película no tiene sentido. –Dijo Russ indignado antes de escuchar un sonido que provenía de la computadora de Toby.

-Es un correo de Sasha. –Dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que dice? –Pregunto su amigo.

-No ha habido una sola lluvia en todo el año Russ, los plantíos están muy mal, varios campesinos han perdido parte de sus cosechas. –Toby estuvo en silencio unos instantes mirando su computadora antes de agregar- También dice que no me olde de recordarte que estudies para tu extraordinario, y que lamenta no estar aquí para ayudarte.

-Yo lamento no estar muerto para poder librarme de esa prueba.

-Tranquilo Russ, lo harás bien.

-No…Sabes tu podrías con tu genialidad…

-No, Olvídalo.

-Es una lastima que tampoco puedas hacer nada para ayudar con el problema de la lluvia.

Toby se quedo en silencio, su cerebro se puso en marcha, bajó la cabeza, se le había ocurrido algo.

-Creo que sí puedo hacer algo Russ. -Toby camino hacia su escritorio y empezó a trabajar.

Casi dos horas después Toby se acercó a Russ y señalo su último invento.

-Está listo, es perfecto. Debe ser una de las cosas más grandiosas que he creado.

-No se ve muy grandioso. -Dijo Russ mirándolo incrédulo. -¿Esto solucionara la sequía?

-Sí, lo que hace es concentrar todas las nubes en un punto y controlar el clima para que se produzca la lluvia. Iré a visitar a Sasha y lo controlaré desde un lugar seguro, nadie sospechara que la lluvia no es natural.

-Claro. -Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y el pelirrojo se dirigió a abrirla. No dijo nada al ver quien era.

-Elizabeth, ¿Que haces por aquí tan temprano? -Preguntó Toby.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

-Lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo algo que hacer.

-Son vacaciones, Toby, ¿Qué es tan urgente a esta hora?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Así es, Toby tiene que irse ya para ayudar a Sasha...-Agregó Russ.

-Toby pensé que Sasha estaba...¿Qué estás planeando? Teníamos un trato. -Dijo ella mirando lel artefacto que Toby acababa de construir.

-Nada.

-Me hiciste prometer que no haría nada que expusiera nuestra genialidad y ya veo que el trato no aplica para ti.

-Elizabeth, lo siento, ya sé lo que acordamos, y ambos debemos respetarlo, pero esto es importante, la economía de mis tíos, los padres de Sasha y la de mucha gente en ese lugar depende de la agricultura, si no llueve morirá toda la vegetación y probablemente también las plantas. Nadie me verá, controlaré la máquina en un lugar apartado así que nadie sabrá que soy yo, o que siquiera estoy ahí.

-Claro, Toby. Entiendo porque debes ir. Creo que en un momento así es adecuado utilizar nuestro don. Hace años construí algo muy parecido a esto.-dijo examinando el invento de Toby.

-Bien, entonces el pacto para mantener nuestro secreto sigue vigente.

-Claro, pero Toby. Iré contigo, es apropiado, ya que estás exponiendo nuestro secreto.

-No te preocupes, Elizabeth, lo tengo todo bajo control.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi.

-No se, me iré en autobús tengo que ir a ver a que hora sale y esperarlo...

Préstame tu computadora, veré la hora en la que sale el próximo autobús.

Llegaron a la central de autobuses solo unos minutos antes de que partiera el suyo, Toby compró dos pases.

-No te molesta que me siente junto a la ventana, ¿O sí?

-Siéntate donde quieras, Elizabeth.

Minutos después de empezar el recorrido Toby le preguntó a Elizabeth.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, por eso fuiste a mi casa, ¿No? Debió ser algo urgente.

-En realidad no, solo quería saber como estabas y como habías estado llevando todo.

-Ah claro, bien.

El recorrido en carretera duró poco más de dos horas.

-Al fin llegamos dijo Toby después de que el autobús se detuvo en la parada donde estaba Sasha esperándolo. Al ver a su primo la chica corrió a abrazarlo.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Toby.

-Sí, yo también.

-Veo que trajiste a Elizabeth, ¿Por qué?

-Tengo derecho a estar aquí, ya que Toby planea esponer nuestra genialidad.

-Tranquilízate Elizabeth, hablando de eso Sasha, necesito un lugar al aire libre pero que esté alejado de la vista de cualquier persona.

-Sí, tengo un lugar perfecto atrás de una de las granjas, mi papá está en el estacionamiento, el nos llevara en el auto.

-Hola, sobrino, que gusto verte después de casi un año. Veo que trajiste a alguien, mucho gusto, ella debe ser tu novia de la que me contó Sasha, es muy bonita sobrino...

-No, Tío, ella es...amiga de Sasha y mía.

-Oh, claro disculpen, creo que es hora de irnos.

Cuando el padre de Sasha los dejó donde pondrían poner en marcha el plan, los tres se despidieron de él y Elizabeth dijo:

-Me calló muy bien tu padre, Sasha.

Toby hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de un granero.

-Nos trajiste a una granja Sasha, ¿Segura que no nos verá nadie aquí?

-No, lo creo Toby, es el final de la granja más rande del pueblo, el dueño tiene varios trabajadores pero aquí solo guardan a los caballos de su hijo, quién viaja mucho y como es el lugar más alejado de la casa nadie viene aquí a está hora.

-De acuerdo.

El chico empezó a sacar cosas de la maleta, le explicó a Elizabeth como funcionaba su invento después de la insistencia de está y juntos acomodaron todo mientras Sasha daba vueltas por la parte delantera del granero.

-Bien, es hora de ponerlo en marcha. -Dijo el rubio. Empezaré con una pequeña llovizna para que no se vea tan extraño, después la pararé y crearé otras más, ven Sasha, para que veas como se hace.

La chica se acerco y vio como al encender el aparato se empezaron a juntar nubes en el cielo, el sol ya no era tan potente.

-Se siente húmedo. -Le dijo Sasha emocionada.

-Así es. -Contestó Toby orgulloso.

Después de que se termino la primera llovizna Toby dijó:

-Hay que esperar un poco para crear la siguiente, no queremos que la gente sospeche nada, debe haber un poco de continuidad. Sasha, voy a regresar a la ciudad, ¿Crees que puedas hacerte cargo de la máquina?

-Claro, Toby...

Un joven muy apuesto y alto de cabello oscuro se había parado atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? y ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó molesto señalando el invento de Toby.

-Nosotros podríamos preguntarte lo mismo, ¿Porqué nos estás espiando? -Dijo Elizabeth mirándolo desafiante.

-Mi padre es el dueño de esta granja, creo que tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí.

-Sasha, es el dueño de los caballos que dijiste que viajaba mucho.

-Eh..Sí.

-Paso mucho tiempo fuera porque voy a la universidad en Sydney, pero vengo aquí a pasar todas las vacaciones y estamos en esa época del año.

-Ahora díganme, esté parece un aparato interesante, ¿Cómo es que funciona?

-No es nada. -dijo Toby cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. -Es solo un fierro viejo.

-No finjan, vi lo que hacían, los estaba mirando desde lejos. -Le dirigió una sonrisa a Elizabeth y está hizo una cara de enfado.

-Solo estábamos platicando, nada más...-Dijo el rubio.

-Claro, vi como las nubes empezaron a juntarse y después empezó a llover, fué increíble, pero no entiendo porque lo detuvieron.

-Mira, no se a que te refieres, pero es hora de que regresemos a la ciudad entonces voy a guardar esto y...

-Alto, no puedes irte, está ciudad necesita agua para que muchos de los agricultores y ganaderos puedan seguir manteniéndose, no voy a permitir que te lleves está máquina, ví lo que hiciste con ella. -Se paró decidido en frente de Toby.

-Creo que esto se puede solucionar, chicos. -Dijo Sasha poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Toby.

-Sí, ¿Cómo? -Preguntó Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos.

-Toby, nos ayudara y dejará la máquina aquí durante todo el verano, lo cual provocara que la sequía se acabe. Pero tú, Nathan, debes prometer que no le comentaras a nadie sobre la existencia de esté artefacto.

-¿Cómo sabemos que es de confianza? -Preguntó su primo ofendido. -No sabemos nada de él.

-Tranquilízate, ¿Quién crees que soy? Pero no entiendo porque nadie puede saber que existe este aparato, si de verdad puede hacer que llueva, es increíble.

-Porqué todos querrán saber donde lo conseguimos.-Dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Es Ilegal?

-No, no es eso, es solo que no lo pueden saber.

-¿Yo tampoco? -Le preguntó a la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mucho menos tú.

-Entonces, Toby, Nathan, ¿Aceptan el trato?

-De acuerdo. -Dijo el rubio. -Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? -Preguntó Nathan desafiante.

-Debes permitir que Sasha lo controlé desde esté lugar, ya que está al aire libre y al parecer nadie se pasea por aquí más que tú, así que también debes cuidarlo de la vista de cualquier persona. A cambio de eso tendrán lluvia todo los día, esté lugar estará completamente verde al terminar el verano.

-Me parece muy bien, pero yo también quiero pedirles otra cosa. -Nathan caminó hasta llegar frente a Elizabeth y dijo: -Ya sé que no me puedes decir tu secreto, pero, has montado a caballo alguna vez.

-¿Qué?

-Es mi pasatiempo favorito, tengo a los caballos más bonitos del pueblo en aquel establo. ¿Nunca te has subido a uno?

-Quizá, una vez hace diez años.

-Perfecto, ven conmigo, para que montes uno.

-Ni loca. -Sasha se río y Toby dijo:

-Ya te dije que pronto será hora de irnos, lo siento.

-El próximo autobús hacia la ciudad no sale hasta dentro de 3 horas, así que tienes algo de tiempo, ¿Que dices?

-No me gustan los animales, de ningún tipo.

-Si vienes mis labios estarán cerrados toda mi vida, olvidaré todo lo que ví hoy, si no, puede que recuerde algunas cosas.

Toby iba a hablar pero Sasha se adelantó,

-Ve Elizabeth, veinte minutos, te divertirás.

-De acuerdo, vamos, Será tan divertido como una visita al dentista. -Nathan se río y la tomó del brazo.

-Eres divertida. -Dijo él y empezaron a caminar. -Me gusta tu nombre, Elizabeth, como la reina, tengo una yegua que se llama como tú, pensarás que es por adular, pero la verdad es que es mi favorita.

Entraron al establo y Nathan señaló una hermosa yegua blanca.

-Está es, Elizabeth, querida te presento a Elizabeth. Se amable con nuestra invitada. ¿No es hermosa?

-Ya te dije que no me gustan la mayoría de los animales, además Elizabeth no es un nombre de caballo.

-A diferencia de ti, creo que los caballos son de los mejores animales del mundo, todos estos son mis mejores amigos.

-Valla, para ser tan engreído resultaste ser un chico muy solitario.

-Soy popular entre las personas, pero los caballos son muy leales, y montarlos siempre me relaja o me alegra cuando estoy triste.

-Qué bien, ¿Estos doce caballos son tuyos?

-Así es.

-¿Los montas a todos?

-Sí, por turnos, también depende de que humor estén, mi hermana menor también ha empezado a montar a los más pequeños. Oye, creo que tú deberías montar a Elizabeth, es muy tranquila.

-Yo creo que no.

-No tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo, es solo que no me provoca ninguna gracia, no me gusta montar, así que mejor volveré con Toby.

-Yo la puedo montar junto contigo.

-Excelente, me has convencido. Adiós. -Nathan la tomó del brazo.

-Te vas a gustar una vez que lo intentes, te lo aseguro.

Nathan ayudo a ELizabeth a subir a la yegua, que aunque tranquila era muy grande y se subió atrás de ella.

-No tengas miedo.

-Ya te dije que no...Ahh...-Grito Elizabeth al sentir que se resbalaba, Nathan tomo las riendas de y empezaron a andar, la rubia tenía las manos aferradas a la silla, después de unos segundos siento el viento fresco, por la lluvia que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos y perdió el miedo a caerse. Pasaron por el campo, y platicaron de algunas cosas, Elizabeth le contó que estaba por iniciar su último año de preparatoria y Nathan le platicó que estaba estudiando educación y siempre le interesó ser maestro y aunque a veces extrañaba su pueblo, más que nada a su familia y caballos, le gustaba mucho vivir en la ciudad. Después se dieron unas vueltas alrededor de Toby y Sasha, Elizabeth se estaba riendo y Toby le gritó:

-Ya, es hora de irnos.

Nathan detuvo a la yegua y ayudo a Elizabeth a bajarse.

-Llevaré a Elizabeth al establo.

-La yegua se llama Elizabeth también. -Exclamó la rubia sonriente ante la mirada extrañada de Sasha y Toby.

-Acompáñame para que lleves tu aparato milagroso. -Dijo Nathan dirigiendose a Toby. -Voy a guardar esto también allá adentro.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el establo.

-Me calló bien Nathan, Sasha, es muy interesante y se ve muy listo.

-Sí, creo que tu también le agradaste, lo cual me parece raro.

-Jaja, muy graciosa. -Sasha sonrío.- ¿Crees que sea de confianza?

-No lo conozco tan bien, pero mientras vea que estamos dispuestos a cooperar con los problemas de sequía no creo que haga nada en contra de nosotros, sus padres son muy buenas personas, siempre han ayudado a las personas que lo necesitan y son muy educados. El es muy unido a ellos.

-Sabes que Toby y yo ya nos vemos. ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de todo?

-Claro que sí, Toby ya me explicó muy bien como usarlo.

Los chicos habían vuelto, estaban a un par de metros de ellas y Nathan exclamó:

-Bien chicas, hemos guardado todo, hora de irnos a la central, vamos al auto.

Cuando por fin estaban adentro del autobús solos, Toby se dejo caer en el autobús enfadado.

-¿Puedes creer a ese idiota? Exigiéndonos cosas, estamos ayudando al pueblo no haciéndole un favor a el, que nos importa su vida.

-Tranquilízate Toby, a mi me calló bien, es buena persona solo estaba preocupado por sus vecinos, y familia, el ni siquiera vive allí, acaba de terminar el sexto semestre de educación en la universidad de Sidney.

-Wow, de seguro es un genio.

-Además es algo lindo.

Toby, no volvió a decir nada, había sentido un puñetazo en el estómago al escuchar lo entusiasmada que Elizabeth estaba con Nathan, pero lo que más le molestaba es que la última vez que se había sentido así era cuando vio a Elizabeth besarse con Jack en el patio de la escuela, tenía sentido sentirse de esa manera aquella vez, ya que Jack representaba un peligro, pero ahora estaba temiendo de que ver a Elizabeth con otra persona le pusiera mal. No tiene sentido, ¿Porque iba a sentir celos por Elizabeth si ella no me gusta? -Pensó.Se percató que Elizabeth se había quedado dormida recargando la cabeza en el hombro de él. Le dio una palmada pero esté no despertó. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el camión se detuvo en la central de Melbourne.


End file.
